Nick Jonas
Nicholas Jerry "Nick" Jonas is an American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor best known as one of the Jonas Brothers, a band he created with his brothers: Joe and Kevin. The Jonas Brothers originally started with a solo singing career for Nick, but when his brothers Kevin and Joe sang backup for him, the record producer liked their sound and signed all three of them. In addition to music, Nick has also acted in several films such as Alex Vreeke in the 2017's Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''and voiced Lou in the 2019 animated comedy ''UglyDolls. Career Acting Broadway Nick's career started when he was discovered at the age of 6 in a barber shop while his mother was getting her hair cut and was referred to as a professional show business manager. At the age of 7, he began performing on Broadway. He had acted in several plays, including A Christmas Carol (in 2000 as Tiny Tim and Scrooge at eight), Annie Get Your Gun (in 2001 as Little Jake), Beauty and the Beast (in 2002 as Chip), and Les Misérables (in 2003 as Gavroche). After Les Misérables closed, he performed in The Sound of Music (as Kurt) at the Paper Mill Playhouse. Television On August 17, 2007, Nick, along with his brothers, guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana. The episode debuted alongside High School Musical 2 and a sneak peek of the new Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever. Nick and his brothers, Joe and Kevin, filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role and lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate," a guitarist; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason," also a guitarist. A soundtrack for the movie was released on June 17, 2008. The movie premiered on June 20 in the USA on Disney Channel, and Canada on Family. The Disney Channel reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The show, which will tentatively run until September 5, 2008, documents Nick, Kevin, and Joe's lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour. He and his brothers also starred in their own Disney Channel Original Series entitled, J.O.N.A.S., which they ended in October 2010 as Jonas L.A. Singing Solo artist In 2002, while performing in Beauty and the Beast, Nick had written a song with his father called "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)." With background vocals from the Beauty and the Beast cast, Nick performed the song on the 2002 annual Broadway "Equity Fights AIDS" album, Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Vol. 4. In November 2003, INO Records received a demo copy of "Joy To The World (A Christmas Prayer)." The label released the song to Christian radio, where it quickly became popular on Record & Radio's Christian Adult Contemporary Chart. While Nick was working on his solo project, Joe followed in his footsteps to Broadway, appearing in Baz Lurhmann's production of La Boheme. By September 2004, an executive at Columbia Records found out about Nick's song. Nick was soon jointly signed to INO Records and Columbia Records and released the single "Dear God". A second single, "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)" (a new solo recording), was released on November 16. It was supposed to be followed by a December release of a self-titled solo album Nicholas Jonas, but the album had been pushed back; it did, however, get a limited release. Nick, along with Kevin and Joe, had written several other songs for the album. In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, listened to Nick's record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Nick's voice. Jonas Brothers After meeting with Nick and hearing the song, "Please Be Mine", written and performed by the brothers, Daylight/Columbia Records had decided to sign the three as a group act. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers." It's About Time, the brothers first album was released on August 8, 2006. According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers then considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007. Around the same time, brothers began appearing in commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007. It reached number five on the Billboard Hot 200 chart in its first week. The Jonas Brothers' third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, was released in the United States on August 12, 2008. The Jonas Brothers' fourth studio album, Lines, Vines and Trying Times, was released in the United States in June, 2009. Filmography Films Television Guest appearances Roles Outside Disney Television Gallery Nick jonas-4190.jpg|Nick in 2007 Jonas Bros Camp Rock 2 premiere.jpg|Nick Jonas with his brothers (l-r) Kevin, Frankie, and Joe at premiere of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam in August 2010. Nick Jonas 2012.jpg|Nick in 2012 Nick Jonas 2015.jpg|Nick Jonas attending the 2015 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Nick Jonas visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Nick Jonas visits The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in November 2017. Nick Jonas RDMA.jpg|Nick Jonas attending the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards. Nick Jonas at MTV Awards.jpg|Nick Jonas attending the 2018 MTV Movie and TV Awards. Nick Jonas & Priyanka Chopra 72nd Cannes Fest.jpg|Nick Jonas and his wife, Priyanka Chopra attending the 72nd annual Cannes Film Fest in May 2019. Jonas Bros FOX Teen Choice Awards19.jpg|Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas accepting their Decade Awards at the 2019 FOX Teen Choice Awards. Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Singer-songwriters Category:1990s births Category:People Category:People from Texas Category:Disney Channel Games Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Hannah Montana Category:Camp Rock Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Johnny Tsunami Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Fox Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Songwriters Category:People from New Jersey